1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates generally to lighting fixtures and more particularly to an illumination tube which can be quickly and easily mounted at any desired location on an exterior object and this tube being adjustable to assume various angles of illumination.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Lamp assemblies are exceedingly common and are in widespread usage. One type of lighting fixture that has been used in the past is a lighting fixture which utilizes a long, thin light bulb in which is to be located within an unusual or confining installing location such as under a shelf, at the top edge of a picture frame or other similar type of installation. The reason these types of lighting fixtures have been found to be so useful is that the occupy a small amount of space, generally do not affect the appearance of the object on which such are mounted and in some instances can be completely hidden from view. These types of fixtures can be utilized as a form of direct lighting or can be utilized as indirect lighting.